Veggie Delight in DC
by sparks-haven
Summary: what happens when a vampire starts killing in DC just outside of Quantico headquarters. full summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is not really the first chapter just a chance for me to get my idea out on paper. I have discovered that I have a love for two things Vampires and Criminal minds right now. So I am going to put a story together with that. And as usual there is going to be a new character coming into the picture. I will not tell you about her yet. But I just wanted to put this us. The main characters I am thinking are going to be a combination of both things, from Twilight and Criminal Minds.

I hope you enjoy it. Hope to have it up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a quiet week at the office. JJ had only come up with paper work for all the agents to get done. So they should be out of the office fairly early tonight. It was Friday and they were all excited about the weekend that they were supposed to have off. It was 3:30 on the clock on the wall as we all looked up at Hotch's door to see what was going on up there. The door was open as usual and he was sitting as his desk. Reid had already tried to get out of work early but had been told "NO". So Morgan was not going to try. If Hotch had said no to his favourite agent he would certainly say no to him.

At five to four JJ walked into Hotch's office and shut the door behind her. "We need to talk. I just got a case that needs to be solved as soon as possible."

Hotch got up from his desk and took the file from her hand and opened it. "What do we have?"

"6 people 4 males 2 females were taken and placed on the front of the parliament steps this morning. This is the 4 time in three weeks that it has happened. And the police don't think they can handle it." JJ replied looking at the folder in his hands.

"Gather the team in the round table room. We need to get on this right away. Have there been any more missing?"

"That is just it, they were not supposed to be missing the unsub kept them for less than 20 minutes. There is one other thing all the bodies so far have been found with no blood left in them." She walked out of the office. Really not wanting to see his face after she had given him the last piece of news. She went down the stairs, over to where the rest of the team was sitting working on stuff. "Round table room now we have a serious case."

Morgan and Prentiss looked up from their papers they were working on and Reid just looked at her. "JJ it is almost home time. I was hoping to have the night to myself and get away from everything. I wanted to have some fun doing things this weekend."

"Sorry, Spence but we need to deal with this now. Believe me when I tell you that it is serious." She left and walked into the room to set the stuff up on the screen for them all to see what was going on. It took a few minutes but slowly they all filed in.

"What do we have, JJ?" Rossi looked at the screen and sat down when he saw that she had not turned it on yet.

"6 people: 4 males, 2 females. All at least 28 were found dead on the steps of the parliament buildings this morning. This being the most recent display of 4 times in three weeks. Locals don't think that they can handle the situation. There is very little physical evidence at the scene. Obviously the unsub thinks that they can get away with this and the bodies are being placed on the steps. Now we all know how busy that is at night with the parks around but as far as we can tell there are no witnesses." She turned on the screen to show the agents what was going on. She saw a few of them flinch at the sight of the bodies, but Hotch was the first one to speak.

"All the bodies so far have been found without any blood left in them, and as far as we can tell no sign of physical torture. The unsub is smart enough to put the body out on display before they are even found out to be missing." Hotch stated.

"So what are we thinking?" Morgan started. "That this thing needs the human blood to stay alive?"

"Actually from what I can tell there has never really been a case of actual vampire activity in the area. Nor has an actual vampire ever been caught. It is more than likely just someone who is using the blood for other purposes." Reid stated calmly.

Prentiss shivered again, "Well whatever this thing is it has a sick mind of reality and I don't want to be anywhere near it when it strikes again."

"The ME actually said that the victims felt very little pain if any so they thought. Almost as if it was a mercy killing. There is something that you have to know about the victims each of them had been found to have some kind of illness that they would die from. So the unsub is working with the mercy killing rule. But it is only going to be a matter of time before they run out of victims." JJ handed the reports around the table.

"We are meeting up with the locals in 2 hours at the station. I suggest that we all go home and get some food, and a nap. It is going to be a long couple of days." Hotch said, "This has already hit the news and it is going to explode big time."

* * *

A/N: I know this is shorter than alot of the chapters but here is the first one. Vampire side is coming up next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim got up from her bed where she had spent the last 8 hours pretending to be asleep. It was 6:30 in the morning and she looked out window to see that it was yet another overcast day. Her roommate was still asleep in her bed. She went into the washroom to have a shower and get ready for work. _I love overcast days; it means that I can go to work. What do I have to get done today? Call Carlisle and see how things are going up there. Get a hold of Jane or Aro to ask about my next assignment. And spend the entire day around humans at work. Oh and go hunting tonight._ After her shower was done she went into the living room and turned on the television. Before walking into the kitchen, she made herself some breakfast but she was not going to eat it. She usually just threw it out; it was only for show because he roommate did not know the truth about her life. The television was on very low as to not wake her roommate. As she listened she heard that there had been another set of murders that had happened and they were being displayed in the same manner as before. She pocked her head out from around the kitchen window. Her roommate would be getting a call in the next few minutes. Her boss would want her at the scene. She was a reporter, and a really good one at that. Kim had spent the greater part of her life finding the idea roommate to live with and she found that reporters make the best. They find out about things and usually they will talk in their sleep so she could find out everything that they had seen on the job. It just so happened that she came across one of the most respected ones when she found her.

She entered her room and shook her very gently. Trying not to touch her cold hands to her skin. "Angie, you have to get up. Your boss is going to call in a few minutes. There has been another shooting they think. He is going to want you down at that scene."

Angie pushed against Kim. "Not this morning, Kimmie I don't want to get out of bed, when he calls tell him that I am sick."

"I can't lie for you, you know how bad I am at doing that. So come on get your sorry butt out of that bed and into that shower. I'll tell him you will be there in 20 I'll drive you on my way into work myself." Kim went into the kitchen to dispose of her breakfast. And just as expected Angie's cell phone went off. Kim picked it up. "Hi Sir. Angie will be there in 20 minutes. She is just in the shower. I am driving her there. So have the stuff ready and please have someone there to pick her up."

"We will and Kim thanks for doing this for me." came the voice from the other end of the receiver.

When Angie was out of the shower, Kim had made breakfast for her. "I don't understand this. You get in later than I do, how can you have so much energy in the morning to do all of this?"

"It is a talent." She smiled at her roommate as she put two perfectly cooked sunny side up eggs on her plate. "Besides I get a hoot out of you in the mornings. I guess I am a morning person for the most part actually I prefer nights but in order to have nights you have to have days. Now come on we have to get going. Take that with you. You are going to eat on the way."

They got into the car and Angie was almost done the breakfast. "Oh I forgot to ask did you get breakfast this morning. I should have been more thoughtful. You are always doing this for me one of these days I am going to have to cook you breakfast." She smiled at her roommate.

"Angie, I am good. So don't worry about me. You have a full day of work ahead of you. I already saw reporters standing on the steps. It looks like that killer is up to it again."

"Not again" Angie hung her head and smiled as she got out of the car and walked over to the person in charge.

Kim drove off. There was nothing at the scene that was going to interest her. _All I have to do now is get a hold of Aro and let him know that this has hit the media and it will only be a matter of time before the higher ups get involved. And that would not be a good situation._ She got into the store just after her boss got. In there and as usual there was a stack of CDs that needed to be put away and then she noticed a box of DVDs on the floor under her desk. She guessed that those had to be put away just the same. She was quite able to keep up with the work when she was in the store everyday like it had been this week. Which was a nice thing for her, yet on other weeks when it was sunny everyday she was not in at all. She took those days as sick days and her boss never got mad at her about it. She had made sure of that. She sat down at her desk and made a phone call to Italy on her cell phone. Gianna picked up the phone on the other end and answered the phone in the usual manner.

"Gianna, its Kim I need to talk to Aro, Marcus or Caius now. There is something going on in the city and I need to see if they want me to get into the middle of it and run some kind of interference for them to be able to take care of the problem." She listened to the other end of the phone.

Aro was in the chamber dealing with a law breaker at the time when Kim had called in and Gianna did not want to disturb that. The last time she had decided to disturb one of those sessions she had been told that it would be the last thing that she ever did as a human or as anything living on this planet including a vampire and she did not want to face that doom. However it was Kim that was asking her to do this and it was Kim that would save her in the end if she needs it to be done but maybe she should tell her that Aro is in a session right now with a law breaker that might help. "Kim, everyone is in the chamber dealing with something at the moment is there anything that I could do for you until they come out?"

"Gianna" Kim put her head on her hands for a second and removed the phone from her ear. She did not want to be hitting brick walls right now when it came to dealing with this. "You need to get your butt into that room and tell him I have a serious situation here and I need to talk to him. I don't care what he has told you in the past about you coming into this situation as before. I need to speak to him now, we both know what you will become to him. He will get bored of you and other things will come of that later."

"Kim, I am scared of Jane getting a hold of me. It was both Caius and Aro who said that if I chose to disobey them while doing this that they would have her kill me with fire. I can't do that, I can't open that door." She was crying at her desk when Alec came by to see what was going on he was on his way to the chamber to talk to Aro himself, when he noticed the phone in her hand.

"Gianna who is on the phone?" he asked when he stopped to see her for a few seconds.

"Oh, it is Kim and she wants to talk to Aro, Marcus or Caius about something but you know what they said about me disturbing them right now." she handed him the phone as he stood there glaring at her.

"Kim, it is Alec. What is going on down there? I was supposed to call you yesterday to give you your next assignment but I sort of forgot to do that." He smiled. She would know that he did not forget he just liked to sit down and talk to her for a few hours.

"Listen I can't talk for long but I need to discuss something with you guys. If you could tell the three leaders to look at the news station in the DC region it would be extremely helpful and if they want me to do anything about it I would be happy to. My roommate is covering the story so I can get all the inside information for you guys right now if need be." She smiled and remembered their last really long conversation about 2 months ago.

"I will do that and let you know what they want you to do. I guess you don't want your next assignment right now then?"

"You guessed right as ever. But I have to get back to work. So I'll talk to you soon." Kim hung up her phone and then began to get to work on the much needed stocking job that she had ahead of her for the day.

* * *

A/N: here is the next chapter. I know it is really soon but I figured get it up and so you can now the start of both stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer walked back to his desk to grab his keys. He wanted to find out more about this case. But he had the file with him, he opened it as he flew through the pictures and then he was at his car. He had his go bag in the car so he technically could take a nap right there. He was out of Hotch's eye sight so they would all think that he had gone home. Until Morgan came up to the window of the car and knocked on it.

"Hey Reid. Listen a few of us are just going to sleep on the jet. So if you have your go bag Hotch wants to leave sooner rather than later he does not have a good feeling about this." He smiled at his team mate and then stood there waiting for an answer.

"Ya I have my go bag. I was actually just going to stay here and get a nap. But if Hotch does not like the feeling that he is getting from the case right now. I guess that I could sleep on the plane for a bit." He smiled as he got out of the car and went into the back seat to grab his go bag out of it. Locking the door and followed his team mate up to the office once again.

It was a little while before they were on the plane and into the sky before JJ turned to everyone. "There is very little that we know about this case. The humans that the unsub takes, well let's just say that it is bad for business for doctors when their patient pool dries up. So what are we thinking?"

Morgan looked at her. "Well I think it would be safe to say that he at least would not be working in that field. It would not be the smartest idea. But we still have to figure out what they are doing with the blood. JJ have there been any marks on the body to tell how they were able to get the blood out of the body." He thought for a second. "Is the unsub taking anything from our victims?"

JJ shook her head. "From what we can tell the unsub has not taken any trophies from them. They only seem to suit one purpose the blood unless that is what they are taking." She sighed. "But the victim pool is really wide spread. Locals can't find any connection between the victims at all, other than their life sentence with a disease or disorder of some kind."

The plan landed and they all got their go bags from the storage area and left in 2 vehicles that were provided. When they arrived at the station JJ went and introduced herself to Detective Jones who was in charge of the case. She then introduced everyone.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" He said to JJ. "We have never seen anything like this. They seem to be speeding up. Like they are trying to get the attention of everyone in the parliament building."

Hotch smiled at him. "It would seem that way. But that might not be the case. We don't want to rule out anything yet." He looked up from the file "Where can we set up?"

Jones smiled back at him. "In here" He led him to a room in the back of the station. "It is private. Anything you need we will get it for you."

"Reid and JJ, I want you to go back and take a look at the bodies see if you can find anything. Prentiss and Rossi, I want you to go look at the dump site. Morgan, you and I are going to work and see if we can find anything on the victims that might cause them to be under the radar of this unsub." He took a breath. "We have less than 8 hours before it is dark again and that seems to be this one's hunting ground so let's move quickly, I don't want any more bodies being left there tonight."

Jones walked up to him. "Do you think he will leave another batch tonight?"

Morgan glared at him. "With this type of unsub if he is speeding up before we got here he is going to do one of two things now. Slow down completely or speed up. Hotch usually goes for the idea that they will speed up. It makes us work faster for the time being."

The rest of them left the office only to have JJ come back into the police station and back up to Hotch. "There are cameras outside waiting for a statement. The media is all over this at the time and it is out that we are here."

Hotch rubbed his forehead with his hand for a few seconds. "Okay, JJ you stay here and deal with the media. Morgan, you go with Reid and look at the bodies. We need to get a profile out to the locals as soon as we can." He took a breath and looked at the pictures that they had put up on the board of the display of the victims.

Meanwhile

Rossi and Prentice arrive at the dump site. They find a security guard standing there waiting for them. "I'm Marc William. You have to be the FBI agents that are here to solve this." He holds out his hand to shake with both agents.

Rossi takes it and shakes hands with him. "I am Agent Rossi and this is Agent Prentiss. Are you the one that found the bodies?"

"Yes sir." He replied promptly. "It was early this morning when I found the laying here. I was also the one that found the past three sets. All of them have been in the same area. And every time it sends everyone in that building into a panic." He pointed behind him to the capital building there. "What do you think this guy wants?"

Emily spoke up. "Well it is obvious that he wants someone to know what he has done to the bodies. None of the people found works in the building?"

"No ma'am." He shook his head. "I have made sure of that every time I have found them. I would recognize anyone from here." He looked over his shoulder and back at Emily. "If you will excuse me for a second I have to go help Miss Thomas to her car."

Meanwhile at the ME office.

Morgan and Reid land there with little knowledge about what they hope to find out about the bodies. When they walk into the door to the office and looked at the doctor. The name on the tag that she wore was Megan. A few seconds later another woman came out of the office and looked at them. "I am Olivia, the ME here. Megan is an assistant of mine. If you have any questions just ask her. She was the one that examined the bodies when they got here I was out dealing with public stuff." She turned and looked at the girl that was leaned over one of the bodies on the table. "Megan" The girl looked at her. "The agents that I was telling you about are here and if they need anything you need to answer their questions okay?"

"Yes of course, Olivia." She nodded and continued to do her. "If they need anything I am going to continue working just tell them to let me know."

Morgan walked over to her. "What can you tell us about the bodies that have been found?"

She silently handed a pair of gloves to both Reid and Morgan and walked over to one of the bodies. "I found teeth marks on them, on their neck. For most of them then the ones last night there was one that it was on the wrist but on the neck I found a tattoo. I don't know if that means anything to you." She pointed to that person on the table that was 2 down from where they were standing at the moment. "I can't tell you much more than that. Nothing out of the ordinary. The content of their stomachs is completely different from one another, if you want I can get you a list of what they ate before they died but I don't see anything else. Although there is something, each one of the people had some kind of disease or disorder that they were receiving treatment for. For the majority of them the treatments were not working, there was everything from cancer to drug abuse here and all expected to die in a few weeks." She hung her head and rubbed her forehead for a few seconds. "I can't believe that someone would do something like this to a person."

Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Let's go outside kid, you look like you could use some air." They walked out the door and Morgan pulled out his cell phone. "Hotch, the ME found bite marks on the victims, she also confirmed about the illnesses. But she gave us something knew she said that they might not have been something that just a doctor would treat. They were anything from alcohol to cancer to drug abuse. We also found out that their bodies were not reacting to the treatments well."

"_Okay, get back here and we can discuss this with the team. We need to get a working profile out to the cops."_

Morgan shut his phone as the two of them climbed into the SUV that they had taken to the ME's office.

When they returned to the police station they found that Prentice and Rossi were back as well. Everyone was discussing what they had found while they were digging. Rossi threw a piece of paper down on the table in front of him. "It has been 3 weeks. The first and second sets of victims were discovered 16 days apart. The second and third sets were found 3 days apart. And the third and fourth sets found 2 days apart."

Hotch nodded. "There must have been a stressor that caused them to speed up this quickly. But you are right Rossi. This unsub needs more than we give them. I am sure that the TV news is only playing into their fantasies right now." He turned to JJ. "Is there a way that you can stop all news coverage of this?"

Morgan turned to him. "That is a big risk right now. You, pulling off this off."

Hotch sighed and looked at Reid. The boy had been very quiet as of late and had not said much since returning from the ME office with Morgan. "Reid, what is it?"

"I am not sure." He made a goofy face and looked at Morgan. "Remember when we were at the ME office. The girl was almost submissive to the boss. As if the boss was trying to hide something and did not want to talk to us. At the point when we first arrived she refused to tell us anything about the bodies or how they were found. She made the assistant do all of that. I don't know if it means anything but when she handed us the gloves she did not touch us. The writing in the report that she gave us, well it is really neat but the wording seems to be off for a girl of that age."

Jones looked at him. "You got all that from one conversation with our ME's assistant." Everyone nodded at him. "Well I will tell you what I know about her. She has worked here for about 4 years. Moved down here from somewhere near Alaska I think. Her name is Megan and that is the only name that she goes by. No last name but we seem to be lucky to have her in the system with us. The only other person on the record for her home life is a man named Carlisle Cullen. He is a doctor in Forks, Washington."

* * *

A/N: Okay really big twist at the end the chapter. Let me know what you think. I will hopefully put up the other half of the story soon. Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Around noon Angie showed up at the store where Kim worked looking for her to take her home. "Kim, listen I have had a horrible day. All I want to do is go home and sleep this off after writing the story that I have to for work." She lowered her voice to a whisper "it is much worse this time and the cops know it. They have called in the FBI to help with it. I was talking to one of the people and your cousin I think got a visit from them too today."

Kim almost dropped the CDs that she had in her hands. Lucky for her that her reflexes were still sharp so they did not fall on the floor and make a mess. _This is so not good. Megan this better not have been you this time, if it was your butt is going to mine for the next century._ "Angie, I am going to deal with these CDs and then I'll take you home before coming back here. I have to get some more work done and then I have to go talk to Megan to make sure that she is okay about everything." Kim lightly guided Angie to her desk and then went back to work very quickly but at human speed before going and telling her boss what was going on and making sure that she could come back and work into the night to get everything stoked up for the sale that was going on tomorrow at the store. 10 more boxes had come into the store in the past half hour and they were expecting about 25 more at least it had to be ready for 8 the next morning. So of course her boss told her that it would be ok and told her to take the day off tomorrow when she was finished.

When they got to their place Kim made some lunch for Angie then told her that she was going to return to work and attempt to get some of the stuff put away so that she would not be there all night. Before she left she took a look at the notes that Angie had made from the interviews that she had done with the cops and the other people involved. Just as she got to her car her phone rang Kim looked at the id on the phone and let her head hit the seat as she sighed with relief it was Alec calling her back. "Hi please tell me you have good news?"

"Well I would never call news like this to be good. Come on Kim you know me better than that or at least I hope you do." He laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Okay well what do you have for me? Although I have some bad news for you guys right now if you want to put me on speaker phone if you are near Aro and them I'll tell you all right now?"

"Oh great" his voice full of sarcasm "you are not going to turn around and tell me that the locals did call in the FBI to help them solve the case this time and that you are going to give up before you even try."

"Now who is acting like they don't know the other one? You know me better than that, I would never give up on a challenge before I attempt to do it. What do you have for me first then I'll tell you what I have."

"Well Aro says that the vampire has to be stopped. And since you are the closest one to them it would be helpful if you decided to do that so we don't have to send the guard there to help you. But by all means I would love to come and see you again."

"Ya sure. I can take care of it. And why does you wanting to see me not surprise me. Other than the insane fact that I don't get surprised all that often anymore at least not by you, Alec."

"Well that is certainly not a fair thing to say. But you did not answer my question are you going to be able to get involved and help lead the case the way it needs to go. And what is your bad news that you found out?"

"Well I will try and put myself in the middle of the case but the locals called in the FBI to handle things some people called the BAU I am going to look into them when I am done work. I figure go in and talk to them. Also do you remember the girl named Megan that Carlisle saved a little while ago from my wrath?"

"Don't you dare tell me that she is responsible for these killings right now?"

"Well I took her under my wing and I got her what I thought to be a pretty safe job. Working in the ME office. But apparently they are looking at her as a suspect. I have to get her to disappear for a while and maybe completely. She has been nothing but a headache for me since she has been here."

"Well if you send her here. Or I can go with Jane and a group and we can go pick her up. I am more than sure that Aro will deal with that girl for you, Kim. You know all you have to do is order him and he will have no choice in the matter."

"I know listen if I need your help with her I'll give you a call. I am going to go into work for an hour or so the store should be closed soon and then I have tomorrow off so I might go and deal with that then. I'll give you a call when I know more okay?"

"Okay, Kim and do me a favour take care of yourself."

"I always do Alec, I always do."

They hang up their phones at the same time. And Kim looks at her car clock the store would be closing in an hour so she had to go get the keys and then she could disappear for a little while and pay a visit with her 'cousin' and talk to her about what was going on at the office earlier today.

When she got to the store she explained to her boss that it would be easier for her to get the work done after everyone went home and so she picked up the key and left. She walked out the door promising that everything would be in order by the morning. Now to Megan's house to talk to her about the visit from these agents. When she arrived at Megan's house she found the door unlocked. She stood there for two seconds as she listened to her coming down the stairs towards her and the door. "Megan, we need to talk about something."

She attempted to retreat back up the stairs to her room only to have Kim beat her to the top of the stairs. "Kim, I am sorry. I did not do anything. I swear I did nothing you need to be mad at me about this time."

"Nothing" Kim laughed out, "you say you have done nothing to anyone all the time. I find you with your teeth in a human and your answer to me is that you have done nothing." Her red eyes had come out. Her years of working in the Volturi had become apparent to anyone who knew her when she looked like this. "You can't outrun me, Megan."

Megan sat on the stair trying to move slowly away from Kim, she knew in a fight that Kim would no doubt win. She had been trained by the best in Italy and no one could stop her. She remembered Carlisle telling her stories of what Kim would do with people when she and the twins would find a law breaker. The words rang in her ears as she would always remember they way that Kim had explained their ideas: _stop them now, questions will be asked of later._ As Megan slowly backed away from Kim she never took her eyes off of hers. "I would never try to outrun you, Kim. Never!" She swallowed some of the venom that had gathered in her mouth.

"Then what are you doing right now. You seem to be slowly backing away from me. All I wanted to do was to talk to you." Kim smiled at her, as the younger girl continued to back away from her hands.

"But I thought that you guys never take hostages you always just do stuff to them then get Aro to interrogate them later. Isn't that what you are going to do to me right now?" Megan stopped backing away from her 'cousin' and decided to stay still.

"Maybe I should do that. Is it what you want? For me to ship you off to Volterra for Aro to deal with, because if that is your desire I can very easily arrange for it to happen. Did you know that the cops are looking at you as a suspect right now? How many times in the past 70 years has a member of the Volturi had to come and clean up your mess because of the locals got into it?" She leaned against the railing for a few seconds. "I am sick and tired of having to clean up after you, Megan. And I had promised Carlisle that I would not take matters into my hands since apparently I have clouded judgement when it comes to you after what we all seen you doing to him. So you go to your boss and tell her that there has been an emergency out of town and you pack and head to Italy tonight have I made myself clear?"

Megan sat there still trembling, "Yes, Kim you are perfectly clear."

Kim smiled and headed down the stairs at human speed. "Alec and Jane will be expecting you when you get off the plane." She took a deep breath. "Now I have to go do some work and clean up this mess by what appears to be another law breaker in this city."

"Kim I know this is none of my business but maybe you should get something before you go deal with them. You seem to be a bit cranky right now."

"Well maybe that is because I have had a rotten day so far but it is going to get worse and you leave the fact that I am getting thirsty out of this conversation. I have enough strength to keep myself from doing anything to you. I'll save that for Jane and Alec when you get over there to see them. Have a nice trip." She left without saying or accepting another word being said to her. When she got back into the car she opened her phone to call Alec. When he picked up the phone on the first ring she was not surprised. "Waiting for my call are you?"

"Well no... Yes... umm what was the question?"

"You are really something my dear boy. I am about to go hunting, then it is to work, then it is to the station to try and find out what type of leads they have. I just called to tell you that Megan should be arriving soon. And go ahead and have as much fun with her as Aro will allow. She owes me that."

"Well I am sure that my sister will be very happy to hear that, we will try our best to have as much fun as possible for you."

"Thanks Alec. Now that I am done work I have to go feed. I'll give you a call with an update when I have one. Late"

"Late Kim, oh did I mention lately, I love you?"

"I don't believe that you have. But that was a nice thing to hear so I love you just the same."

Kim hung up the phone and smiled as she put the last 10 DVDs away on the shelf. She had managed to get that all done in the conversation with Alec. She did miss him, she missed spending time with him. Being able to be in the garden practicing her arts with him. She got into her car and drove to the forest's edge. This was going to be a fast hunting trip. She had work to do. Work that she did not want to do, marching into the police station and seeing who is in charge.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch settles himself on a chair. "Morgan has Garcia found anything that might be able to help us locate this unsub?

Morgan looked at him. "The last time I was talking to her she was trying to track down a lead for us on this Megan girl. But so far we have found nothing."

Jones walked into the room and shut the door behind him. "That might be a little hard to catch her. I just got a message from Olivia her boss and she said that Megan called about a half hour ago and told her that she had to leave town. Something about a family emergency, but when I called Carlisle he knew nothing about it."

Hotch stood up and walked over to where Rossi was standing watching Reid try and figure out a geographic profile for the unsub. "Do you think that we spooked him?"

Rossi shook his head, "I don't think so. If she was our unsub, I would think that she would leave a farewell message for us at least before taking off and skipping town. How often have you ever seen an unsub just decide to pack up and leave without a word to anyone?"

Jones looked at the three of them. "Well she did say one thing to Olivia on the phone that she told me. She wants Olivia to look outside her door at 1am and there will be a surprise there for her."

Hotch walked to the door and looked at his watch. "It is 12:45 I want to be there and see that surprise being delivered."

Everyone gets up and heads for the cars. Reid looks at Jones. "How far away does Olivia live?"

"About a half our drive and that is going as fast as I can go. I don't think we are going to make it there for them to be able to watch her deliver the surprise. Besides what kind of surprise do you think Megan could be delivering?" He asked scared of what could be going on right now around him.

They arrived at the house at 1:30 and there was a body lying on the front porch. Olivia was in the house terrified to open the door any further after she was able to see what it was. "Who would do such a thing?"

Prentiss took her into the house and sat her down on the chair in the kitchen. "Can you think of anyone who might have wanted to do this, to blame Megan for this stuff?"

She shook her head wiping her tears away with a Kleenex, "Megan was so sweet. She rarely talked about anyone in her family. It was almost impossible to hate her. Yet" she thought for a minute. "Last week there was this girl that came to check up on her. They got into a really heated argument about something. They were yelling back and forth at each other, something about Italy and a set of twins. I really wasn't paying much attention to them."

Emily sighed as she called Hotch and Morgan into the room. She walked over to them and stood facing away from Olivia. "She remembers that last week someone came looking for Megan and they got into a heated argument about something. Olivia says that she does not know the girl's name but maybe we can get a picture of her."

Hotch went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "if you were to see this person again would you recognize her?"

Olivia looked at Hotch. "I don't have to see her again. With the body you saw the file that was sitting there." He nodded to her. "The picture on the front of it that is her that is the girl that I saw."

Morgan walked over and sat on the chair in front of her. "Listen, Olivia I need you to think. Do you remember her name? Think really hard did Megan say her name at all in the argument. Or did she say it to you when she walked in?"

Olivia shut her eyes and tried to remember. "It was just after the second set of victims had been found. I had called Megan to come in and work on them with me because everything had to be rushed the detective wanted it done sooner than usual this time. It was that day; Megan had just come inside from her break. She was happy that it was pouring rain outside. I never got that, she loved the rain. The friend of hers walked in the door and called her by her name. I went into the office to give them some privacy. Although the other girl was yelling at her, it was something about being sloppy and that it was because of Carlisle that she would not touch her but promised that her twin siblings would get a hold of her one of these days. She was out of my view then she kept screaming something that sounded like 'Kim, please stop, Kim it wasn't me' I decided to not go out there for a little while and when I did she was back working on the bodies."

Morgan walked away and pulled out his phone. When she picked up her phone he said. "Baby girl, I need you to run a name for me to go with the picture that I sent you. The name is Kim. That is all we have see if you can find a work place, home address. Anything on this girl."

"You are always the one that asks me to work miracles. I'll hit you back in a flash when I have something."

Hotch looked at her. "Is there any other times when you have seen this girl around? Anything about her that you can remember?"

"Well" she sighed as she tried to relax. "I do remember that the two of them were speaking in Italian for a while. They did that when they realized that she was yelling. It sounded like she spoke it fluently as if she had lived in Italy for a while. Or at least I think it was Italian I heard them mention Italy when they were talking in English so I figured that was what they were talking in. Although I had no idea that Megan could speak Italian."

Hotch looked at her and placed his and on her shoulder. "We will have an agent stay with you, just to make sure you are safe, don't worry we will find the person who is doing this." He walked out of the house more frustrated than anything. He walks up to Reid who is examining the body.

"The victim is a cancer patient from the local hospital, Hotch. She has been in remission for the past 5 years; it was a routine check-up. Why are they doing this?" Reid asked when Hotch was standing beside him.

They looked at each other for a few minutes. "I am not sure, but we do have a suspect and now we just have to find her."

Reid looked at him confused, "Her? Hotch are you sure? I mean the profile says that this person is probably a male in his early 30's I don't think a girl could do this."

When they all got back to the station, Morgan and Rossi went for a coffee run for everyone. As the others sat to wait to find out how to catch this girl. JJ looked at everyone around the room, "How do we find a person who has seemed to slip under everyone's radar for the past few years. I mean this did not start with humans and you don't just kill 6 humans in one night that efficiently without having some kind of past knowledge of it."

Morgan and Rossi return with the coffee for everyone just as JJ is finishing her question. "Well there are 2 theories. First is this is not the first time, but if they speak Italian than maybe they have tried this in other places. Italy is one country where the idea of vampires will really creep people out, especially people who live in the small town of Volterra."

Reid looks at everyone. "That is true; every year on the 17th of April they hold what they call a St. Marcus day festival. It is to commemorate the day that vampires were extinct from the city. It is named after the last vampire. Apparently there have been speculations that his name was Marcus."


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with Kim,

_Of all the crazy things I want to do on a Saturday night when I should be in Italy with Alec having the time of my life going around the town terrorizing everyone in sight. I have to be looking into dumb murders in the capital city in the U.S._

Just as Kim finished her thought her phone rang. "Please tell me there is some reason why you are calling me, my precious little wonder boy?"

"Kim who from this palace, do you talk to in that way?"

"Ops sorry Aro. I just have been stressed. Listen I am about to walk into the police headquarters so can this wait?"

"If you think that you can handle yourself fine then I am assuming that it can wait. But obey your senses Kim. Otherwise you could land yourself in a very messy situation."

"I will Aro, thanks. You have not been having Allisson keep an eye on me have you. I mean the entire mind reading thing is somewhat annoying at times especially when it comes to her doing it."

"Well when it comes to the three of you it is a necessity to have her looking out for you. So smile and hopefully this goes well for you tonight. Oh and Kim, he misses you too."

With that Kim walked into the police station and looked at the secretary that was sitting there. "Hey Jasmine, where are those FBI agents that my roommate was talking to? She wants me to ask them one question if I can."

Jasmine pointed to the back room. "Actually you are not supposed to know they are here."

Kim put her hand on her shoulder, "Since when does Angie ever follow rules when it comes to dealing with these crazy people. They will do anything to hide a story that happened in this town." She shook her head and smiled. "Thanks though" and went off to the back room.

She opened the door to find this in the room. Reid looks at everyone. "That is true; every year on the 19th of April they hold what they call a St. Marcus day festival. It is to commemorate the day that vampires were extinct from the city. It is named after the last vampire. Apparently there have been speculations that his name was Marcus."

She quickly made her way to a table and had a seat on it while eating an apple that she had picked up on her way into the station. "Actually Marcus is still very much alive if you know what I mean? The festival was actually named after his father who was the one who apparently was responsible for ridding the city of vampires." She smiled at Reid "I understand you like being right but the story books have it wrong anyway."

Everyone in the room pulled out their guns and aimed them at her, their eyes were pinned on her and the blinds were shut as so that no one else could see what was happening. Kim sat on the desk very calmly looking at every one of them.

"Okay I know this is really hard for you guys to understand but if you fire your gun it is going to do nothing to me, I have been shot before several times in fact. It does nothing to a vampire." She smiled at everyone shaking her head. "But if it will make you feel better, go ahead, just do everyone in this room a favour and don't miss and shoot your partners."

Hotch took aim and fired his gun at her, she it caused a bruise on her shoulder where he shot her but nothing else. "How can that happen?"

"Don't worry a lot of cops have asked themselves that, sometimes it will go through the skin and it might take a little while to heal. I on the other hand have very thick skin so I will go either way. But nice shot that is going to be sore for maybe a day." She cracked a smile at him and hopped off the table. "Well now that we have that craziness over with, why don't we get down to business? Your prime suspect has hopped town. However I can almost with every bone in my body guarantee you that Megan was not responsible for these killings left on the steps."

Morgan looked at her, "what makes you so certain about that?"

Kim glared over at him as she walked over to a chair and sat down on it. "There are only so much that a vampire's body can withstand mentally that is. If she had done these I would know about it, I mean I would have found out last night when I went to see her and ask her about them." She glanced over at Reid and the necklace he had on around his neck. "Yet there are some things that a vampire is capable of that some earthly things can prevent. Where did you get that?" She pointed at the stone on his necklace.

Hotch walked up to stand in front of her, "Okay, who are you?" He leaned against the table with Morgan only a few feet away from him with his gun still in his hands.

Kim got up to stand over by the door. "You seriously haven't figured that one out yet? Man you guys need my help more than I thought you did." She laughed as she walked out the door for a few seconds. "Don't worry I'll be back just want to get some coffee for myself."

Morgan went to the door, "That is fine but you still have not told us who you are."

Kim picked up the file on the desk before heading back into the room where all of them were watching carefully. "Look at the girl in the folder, and then look at me. I am Kim, the one that you were long for, the one that confronted Megan." She raised an eye brow to Hotch as she smiled at him. She handed him the file and settled herself on the chair.

He opened the file and took a look at the picture again. "Well if that is true, why turn yourself in?"

Her eyes grew bigger and as she leaned her head down to look at him through the top half of her eyes. "First of all I did not do anything, I am here by orders of my boss to help you find the person who did this to your city. And to make sure that it does not hit the public's eyes. It can cause me quite a bit of a problem if this does." She smiled and looked back over at Reid who was standing there observing everything that was going on. "You see the date is very significant as you know. The leaders of the vampires are not going to let this go on to far. So we wanted to help you guys solve the problem that way we should come to a peaceful end if it is at all possible."

Reid looked at her and realized that she was staring at his necklace again. "So you want to solve this peacefully." He asked and then added to her. "What is your deal with my necklace?"

Kim smiled and laughed. "The one time that I don't bring Jasper with me or rather force him to come with me is the one time that I actually need his help with stuff." She took an unnecessary breath and then looked over at Morgan for a few seconds. "There is way too much tension in this room, and that stone in your necklace is extremely rare. There are only about 15 of them in existence and most of them are kept under lock and key. You are the first human I have run into in a long time with one of those."

"So Kim what do you suggest we do since you seem to be the expert in this area?" Hotch and Morgan asked together.

"Well" Kim looked around the room again. There was still some worry about everything that was going on around her as she tried to settle herself into a calm. "There are a couple things. In a matter of days the killings will stop showing up completely, so essentially you could just leave it to happen. But I suspect that you want to catch the killer yourselves. So tracking a vampire is tricky business, first you can't sneak up on them unless you have a way to do that. Second you are all human in this room which makes you completely unable to do anything physical with him."

"How are you so sure it is a him?" Morgan asked her still getting snappy with her.

Kim got up and stood very close to him. "There are two things people who work with me come to understand. One don't get me mad, and two I know much more than you know so start trusting me." she settled herself back in the chair. "Although with your boy in here I can't do anything to anyone."

"Except drink our blood." Emily added with a scared look on her face as she backed away from where Kim was sitting.

Kim smiled and did not attempt to stop Emily from backing away from her. "If you are scared I understand but what I don't want is for you to become all too comfortable with me. I am very capable of doing a lot of things. However I have spent most of my life trying to find a way to get around this, the thirst, that is. I will feed off of animals in the city for the most part. No matter how hard I do try I am still scared that I can become dangerous to you guys here. Yet I hope that will never happen. So let's try not to get blood anywhere because that will just make everything worse than it needs to be for me."

Morgan looked at her, "Kim, I believe that Hotch asked you a question that you have not answered yet. What are we supposed to do to catch this killer?"

Kim took a deep breath and then sighed at him, "Okay, first of all you look at this guy like a killer and you are going to get nowhere with him. He is more than capable of doing many things to you. He is a hunter and the specifics of the humans he is hunting makes him very capable of doing this kind of thing to anyone. But he is patient enough to wait until they are alone and he is fast at drinking blood so that means he knows of my presents in the city."

Reid sat in the chair playing with his necklace as he watched her explain everything about the unsub. "Is there a way you can hunt him?"

She watched him play with the necklace as she spoke. "Well first we need to find the easiest way to track him, and to do that I need to find out a bit about him." She smiled and looked at Reid, "So all of you look to be tired, I suggest that those of you, who are tired, go to the hotel and get some shut eye. If any of you are able to stay awake I could use some help here."

Hotch looked around at his team, "Okay, Prentiss and Rossi come with me, we will go back to the hotel and get some sleep. Morgan," He turned to him. "I assume that you want to stay here and look after Reid to make sure he stays safe."

Morgan nodded as the rest of the team left leaving Kim and Reid in the room with him.

"Your perspective of me is fairly grim to say the least." She smiled at Morgan as he sat there. "You remind me of a control freak I dated once when I was working in LA. Dang that city was annoying, way too much sun for me to deal with."

Morgan raised his head to her. "I thought you said that you could not read us because of that stone on Reid's necklace?"

Kim smiled as she walked over to the laptop on the table. "I did not say that I could not read you, because even without that necklace I can't do that. My ability goes a tiny bit deeper than that. What I said was I can't hurt you very much with that stone in the room."

Reid looked at her. "So if I was to take the necklace off what would happen?" he asked still toying with the stone.

Kim sighed and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I would not do that, don't try to tempt me, I am way too crazy for that to happen. That necklace just keeps you save although I do have to say that I am still a bit curious as to how you got your hands on it."

He looked up at her. "My mother gave it to me. She told me it would protect me from the demons that were out there. She was having one of her episodes when she did so I never paid much attention to the idea of that. But it can really protect me from your mind at least."

She smiled as she returned to the computer and began working on it and typing things into it. "You have the basic idea right, it is just minor details that we can discuss later about other things that you are mistaken on. How fast can you read?"

"Very fast, well compared to the average human I have mastered to read faster than them at least. However it is harder when it is up on a computer screen so I would prefer a print out if you could get me one." Spencer looked at her as he walked over to the computer.

"Sorry no print out allowed. I am taking a big risk letting you do this on your laptop here. If this guy knows of my presence here he will probably be looking at this site to see who logs on. So I have to go make a phone call and let this guy know that I used his password to get myself online here." She sighed as she took out her phone. "You are looking for any record of someone named Caius, Aro, or Marcus putting anything in about a law breaker. One of which I dealt with personally. As for you," She turned to Morgan. "I need to talk to you outside this office. Your boy will be fine in here all by himself, okay?"

Morgan gulped. "But will I be fine without that stone with me if you are out there?"

Kim smiled, "your trust in me is impeccable and unbelievably high" She smirked at him. "I can't believe you are doing this." She smiled as she put her hand on his arm. "I promise I won't hurt you, I am completely tame right now."


	8. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
